Unnoticed
by yxohascake
Summary: (Cover image is NOT mine) After "The Bite of '87", the animatronic responsible, named Foxy, was immediately deactivated and stuck in Pirate Cove, which became off-limits. Years later, a new "security guard" is hired, oblivious to the fact her entire job is being live bait. All of them are dangerous, but a certain fox is the most unpredictable of all.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sounds were overwhelming, the craze of so many children as they watched the stage. Four characters were on the stage, one a bear with a bowtie and hat, one a chicken with a bib, a purple bunny, and finally, a pirate-like fox. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were pretty great, but her favorite was Foxy. All the others were so kid-friendly, but to her she liked ones a bit scarier. Most other kids didn't like him because of his sharp-looking hook and sharp teeth, but that was what made him so awesome to her. Plus, she always liked pirates.

Throughout the show, she noticed his jaw seemed a bit looser, maybe a bit faulty? She paid attention to little details like that, her dream was to build stuff like computers and these characters, even if her friends thought she was weird. But it kept getting her attention, when he sang along with a part of the chorus it seemed like it snapped shut a little too soon sometimes. But she eventually tore her focus off of his jaw and cheered happily.

Later on, after her candles were blown out, she watched as the characters roamed about the rooms of the pizzeria. She took casual bites out of her cheese pizza as she stared at Foxy from the other side of the room. A part of her wanted to go up to the pirate fox, but she was a shy girl, even to things that were only machines underneath the programming. "Hey, mom." She said, turning to her mother that was sitting on the other side of the booth and was previously talking to the girl's little brother. "Yes, dear?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Do you think machines have souls?" She asked as she fiddled with the straw in her drink. "Well, that's quite a deep question for your birthday, honey." Her mother remarked, but the girl looked back at her with a curious gaze. "I don't know. Probably not, but you never know." She said with a smile to her daughter. She loved how open-minded her mom was, and she never lied to her either. Otherwise she wouldn't even be asking that question-she would've thought that all the animatronics here were real. But she knew they were machines, and had never thought Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny were real either. And she had as fun a childhood as everyone else without those lies, maybe even more. "I hope so, that would be awesome." "It would be, wouldn't it?" Her mother chuckled, and then went back to a conversation with her son.

Suddenly the girl dropped her drink onto the floor as screams filled the pizzeria.


	2. 1 - A Fast Introduction

Chapter 1

Author's Note

I know that "The Bite of '87" was caused by Fredbear. But, I like the Foxy theory MUCH better, and it ties up why he was decommissioned AND why his jaw is broken. This is a fanfiction after all, so I am allowed to do this. 'Kay? 'Kay. I also like the theory where Foxy is a good guy.  
Also, these chapters will likely be very short. My inspiration leaves very quickly and I can only post short chapters before getting lazy. I hope you enjoy! Please ignore the incorrect information. I am aware it is incorrect. Also, this is NOT a romance between Foxy and this OC. He will be the main animatronic focused, but they are NOT GOING TO END UP TOGETHER. Got it? Okay. You can ship them all you want, but it's not canon. c:

Also, Phone Guy has original speeches (with some references to his original) and may or may not be alive and will be an active character. Idk. I like Phone Guy, so I'll likely add him to the story as a main character. Also, Mike Schmidt might be here too. I've got many ideas. XD

She stared at the building, and couldn't hold back a shudder as she recalled what happened on her 11th birthday. When that kid...  
She shook her head. She couldn't start having scary thoughts like that when sitting alone in a dark building. She reminded herself that this was the only job that accepted her in forever. She didn't necessarily need it, but she wanted to start being more independent. Plus, maybe she could finally get over her stupid fears. The keys rattled as she unlocked the door, and stepped inside. She glanced at her plain black watch; 11:55. She cut it close, but still arrived on time. She slipped into the office and sat down in the office chair. It was so comfortable that she pondered taking it home for a split second before shaking her head and remembering that she was not, in fact, a master thief despite all of her Elder Scrolls characters saying otherwise.

She picked up a tablet from the table, and turned it on. Immediately she was focused on Pirate Cove. That sent a shiver down her spine, especially since she swore she saw the curtain move. She pressed a button and the camera was changed to the show stage. She watched Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie for a while, and eventually noticed a small bar in the top left on the tablet. It read "81% Power", and she pondered it for a while. Did she only have a set limit? She switched the tablet screen off and leaned back somewhat in the chair. It was so small in this office that if you pushed the chair to the back wall, you could still manage to reach your fingertips to the desk, and reach both the door and light buttons on each side easily. She checked the tablet again, and for sure she saw two yellow eyes peeking out of the curtain in Pirate Cove. Suddenly the phone rang, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "H-Hello?" She asked as she held the phone to her ear. "Hello, hello?" A voice sounded on the phone. He sounded like he was around mid-twenties as she studied his voice. "Uh... if you're hearing this recording, then chances are you've made a very poor career choice." She shifted in her seat, a curious expression on her face. "...Why?" She asked aloud, confused. "Listen, uh, I better not take up m-much of your time." He stuttered, seeming nervous. She heard clattering of what sounded like pots and pans, and the phone guy squeaked in surprise, before clearing his throat and continuing. "Uh... Chica must be in the kitchen. Sorry about that. U-Uh, anyways. You might want to check the cameras and hall lights while I speak. I-I don't want to put you in harm's way. I haven't figured out, uh, everything. But, I'll try and tell you as much as possible. I figure I've spent enough time blabbering. Uhm, I have to read you some company policy. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." She felt her blood run cold. Why would they cover it up and not tell anyone...

She glanced at the camera, and actually screamed. Foxy was standing right in front of the camera, his head snapped to the left, his jaw hanging slack and his hook raised. Suddenly she heard a rasping noise from the right, and she pressed the button to slam the door shut. Then she flickered the light on, and was met by Chica staring intently at her, her eyes far too wide. The security guard couldn't stop shaking, a lump in her throat and tears rolling down her cheeks. She was always known for being scared of even stupid things, and having her worst fear come to life...

Suddenly she smiled. She understood now. It was all a dream. Everything would be fine. If she could just survive until she woke up, it wouldn't be as scary. Just don't let them get her, and try to force herself to wake up. She could do this.

Suddenly she heard a blood-curdling scream and saw Bonnie looking at her like a madman, the same way Chica did. Suddenly he was pushed to the ground as something hit him and knocked him over. The sounds of scraping metal and many clangs sounded, and she slammed the door hard before she could figure out what just happened. She realized she had caught an animatronics tail in the door, and studied it. She gasped.

A fox tail.


	3. 2 - Another To Worry About

Chapter 2

The phone guy continued to ramble on in the background, but she was too distracted by her current situation. When she finally snapped out of it, she glanced at the tablet. "43% Power", oh that is just FANTASTIC. She checked her watch and noticed it was only 12:30 AM. She slapped herself across the face a few times and pinched her arm. She was awake for sure.

Suddenly all the noise outside the door abruptly stopped, and the half of the tail on her side twitched. Then three pounds sounded on the door. She flinched with each one, and waited for the machine to go away. Unfortunately, it did not. She realized it couldn't move because of her trapped tail.  
"How could I be so stupid?! If I open the door so it can move away, then it'll just rush in to get me. If I don't, it'll stay trapped and it'll waste all my power and then the doors will open anyway and..." She trailed off, and flicked the light on in the east hallway. Chica was gone. She checked the camera near to her and only noticed Foxy stuck sitting on the floor, and a few bolts on the floor. Where had Bonnie gone?  
"If an animatronic, uh, sees you, then they'll likely think you're a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll try to forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now, that wouldn't be so bad if... well, if the suits weren't filled with crossbeams and animatronic devices, uh, especially near the f-facial area. So you could expect how so many sharp parts in there could cause some... u-uh, discomfort... and d-death." She caught the phone guy saying, and all of her hairs stood up. "Yeah, they d-don't tell you these things when you sign up. But, uh, first night should be a breeze! Just remember that every night they get a bit more active. Always check the cameras and your door lights, and you should be fine. Uh, I'll check on you tomorrow. Well, my recording will. Good luck." A click sounded, and she shuddered to know that she might not hear another human's voice ever again after that. She checked her power again. "29% Power Remaining"

She decided to take her chances before this closed door took up all of her power. She glanced at the west hall camera, but couldn't see anything. Was there a blind spot in front of her door? She wished she had paid attention to the phone guy, but she was too scared to think for a moment.  
She pushed the door button, and saw the fox tail retreat into the shadows. She immediately tried to press the door button, but by the time she reached the button the animatronic fox was already in the office. "Finally I managed to get in here. 'Ye're braver than most 'o the guards who come here..." Foxy spoke in a pirate accent, and leaned against the desk, its feet crossed and its arms folded. She tried to respond, but all that came out of her mouth was a whimper. "Ye're lucky I don' feel like killing today. 'Ye bent me tail." It said, with a fanged smile her way. "But if I were 'ye, I would be checkin' the camera right about now. Don't ye be holdin' any expectations I'll be protectin' 'ye from the others, even if I don't kill 'ye myself. Security guards be hard to find due to the reputation of this place, so I only stopped Bonnie from draggin' 'ye off because I'm too impatient to wait too long for another to talk to besides the others." Foxy warned, and handed the tablet to her. Shaking, she checked the cameras near her. Nothing much, but she did see Chica approaching the kitchen.  
"A-Are you going to... k-kill me when you get bored?" She stammered.  
"Probably." Foxy shrugged.


End file.
